Piercings
by TheSpikeKnight
Summary: (Gajeel/Levy Smut/Lemon that just kindda got away from me and turned into an actual story.) When Levy get's a piercing, how will Gajeel react? hinted LuNa, lots and lots of GaLe smut
1. Prologue

Piercings

a/n: I don't own Fairy Tail, because if I did, this would have already happened, hur hur hur.

Prologue:

Several Months Ago;

The moon shined above her head, the air was surprisingly still. Looking up, Levy knew this dream, this nightmare. It was the same every time; Jet and Dory would be pinned to the tree, both knocked out, and she had just come to. Looking down, she would see the man who did this to them, his jet black hair spiked and standing on edge, his red eyes brimming with mirth at their position of weakness.

Levy sighed. Then he would paint the mark and then knock her out and then she would wake up in her bed, probably crying. Sighing again, she felt his fingers on her stomach, calloused and cold, slowly drawing his guild's symbol on her. Looking down, she was surprised when he paused in his actions, his fingers still touching her exposed flesh.

Looking up, his red eyes werent the cold orbs she had previously imagined, his voice a mere whisper as he spoke.

"Levy." She felt her heart beat hitch in her chest; this wasn't the monster from her nightmares, this was Gajeel, her guild mate. Levy felt the shackles holding her to the tree vanish, and as she fell forward, Gajeel caught her, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her close. "Levy." He whispered her name into her ear, and she felt a shudder run through her as he held her close.

"Ga-Gajeel..." Pulling back, she framed his face with her small, soft hands, his own skin slightly cold to the touch, his arms never releasing their grip. Running a hand up the side of his face and into his hair, Levy watched as his eyes closed and a low groan emitting from his chest. Leaning forward, she boldly placed her soft lips against his own, their eyes shutting as the kiss closed between them.

Levy awoke with a moan, her eyes adjusting to the morning sunlight. The book she had been reading the night before fell to the way side as she sat up in bed. Panting slightly, she closed her eyes and thought about the dream. After the kiss, it had gotten very hot and steamy, and Levy was sure that no human could match anything in her dream. The hotness of his tongue, the coolness of his fingers. The hardness of his -

"KYAHHH!" She shouted, her face turning red as she recalled the last moments of her dream. All of it happened right there by the tree under the moonlight, and even though she didn't want to admit it, Levy had enjoyed it. Levy had enjoyed it _a lot_.

Rolling onto her side, she moaned into her mattress, her face burning as she hid it. A knock at her door caused her to sit up abruptly.

"Who- who is it?"

"It's Erza, I was just checking on you. You were making an awful lot of noise, so I came to see if everything was alright." Levy felt her face burning as she stuttered.

"I'm fine Erza! Thanks for checking on me. I just fell out of bed and... and hit my head on some books. But I'm okay now." The red haired woman had stuck her head around the door's corner, and with a smile at her friend she offered words of advise.

"Well, be careful next time okay? Look before you fall." With a soft click, Levy listened silently as Erza's armor clinked as she disappearing walked away.

Falling to the floor, Levy moaned again. What was she going to do? She knew she had feelings for the iron mage, and had even attempted to show him she cared, but he was just so dense! Everything she did went unnoticed, and it was getting to a point where she was getting tired of not being noticed. Flipping over and staring at the ceiling, Levy decided that the best bet would be to wallow in self pity for a few days.

Suddenly, she lifted her head. She knew who she could talk to! There was one other person who was dealing with someone just as dense as Gajeel, maybe even denser. Throwing her pajamas to the side, she quickly threw on the first thing she found, and with a quick "Good morning" to everyone, took off into town, in search of the Celestial Spirit mage.


	2. Chapter 1: Under Pressure

Chapter 1: Under Pressure

It had been a good week, Gajeel thought to himself. He had just returned to the guild from a week-long journey out west, where he and Lily had successfully destroyed an evil mage who was taking over something. Gajeel had actually forgotten the incident, it had only taken him a few hours to get rid of the asshole; all he cared about was the coin he made from it and that with every victory he was one step closer to beating that fired bellied pest. Ever since he and Bunny-Girl mated a month ago, Gajeel had felt the urge himself, and he hated the pink haired moron for that.

Besides, the longer he was away from the guild, the longer he was away from a certain bluenette who had taken up residence in his subconscious. It had only started getting worse when Levy had started spending more time with her blonde friend, which was fine. But after a few day trips and "girl talks", what ever that ment, Levy had begun to pull at his attention a little harder.

He remembered blissfully when he and Salamander had accidentally broken into the dorms, Natsu looking for his new mate, and Gajeel looking for a fight with Natsu. Lucy had been invited to a slumber party with her friends, who at that moment were having a group bath. As the two dragons rushed into the building, Gajeel had lost Natsu, who was chasing after Lucy's scent, and loosing him some where in the building. In the end, Gajeel had ended up outside the bathroom, his own nose picking up an intoxicating scent; it touched his mind to a point where he could only follow it.

Opening the door, he had come face to face with Levy, clad only in a light grey towel, her blue locks fell against the slender curve of her neck, and rested in the soft dips of her shoulders. Her face took on a deep pink color as she stood before him, her eyes wide with shock.

With a gasp, she called his name, and Gajeel found himself consumed by thoughts of her ever since.

Growling into his , now empty, drink, he felt his annoyance rage against his mind. After that revelation, Erza had "politely" asked them to leave, Gajeel, in turn, ended up bed ridden for two days due to extreme injuries. It had been nearly a month later, on their last mission, that Gajeel finally confessed to his friend.

Lily, had in turn told him to face Levy head on; face her and see what happens.

_"I can't. Not after all the things I've done. I don't deserve her." The black Exceed sighed._

_"She's already forgiven you. You were her partner for the S Rank Test! She's forgiven you, and I'm sure if you were to tell her, she'd accept you." _

_Standing slowly, Gajeel walked over to the pile of metal sitting near the fire._

_"I want to touch her,Lily. I want to wash the blood on my hands clean and be able to hold her without tainting her." Clenching his fists, he glared at the fire. "But I can't. I never will." Biting down in to a large metal gear, he angrily ate, his loud chewing signaling the end of the discussion._

Quickly glancing around, and taking note that Mira was busy gossiping with Cana, Gajeel snaked his arm over the counter reaching for an expensive looking bottle on the wall

'Geheheh... well, no ones gonna miss this bottle...' However, as his finger grasped the slender bottle, the doors to the guild burst open as two women walked in together, their laughter adding to the already noisy hall. Gajeel's sense of smell already identifying both of them, the pink haired idiot not far behind.

"Ah, Levy! It's so cute!" The blonde danced around the smaller girl, her excitement contagious and calling over the closest guild members to see what Levy was sporting. Whistles and shouts were heard, and Gajeel quickly looked for the quickest escape, the bottle of saké grasped tightly in his grip. Finding his route, he went to leave when he froze as Mira cooed.

"Oh my Levy, that looks painful." Snapping around, the iron mage looked at the solid script mage seated not four seats away. "Here ya go, it'll numb it."

She sat with a dark blue backless dress on, her white mark shining on her bare skin. The hem fell just above her knees, her black boots clicking happily on the floor. Her hair was tied back with a black head band that had a red beaded pattern on the surface. Smiling at her friends around her, Levy cast several glances at Gajeel, her eyes locking every time.

Gajeel, in turn realised an important fact; he was trapped and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Taking the fruit smoothie concoction, Levy glanced Gajeel's way again, a devilish look in her eyes that sent his pulse into over time. With a turn of her lips, she picked up the long spoon and scooped up a bit of the frozen treat, and with a flick, licked it with her newly pierced tongue. It was a simple barbel with a red bead topping it off. Everyone 'oohhhed' and 'ahhed' as she continued her snacking, however, her simple actions were taking a rather hard effect on the iron dragon.

'Shit...' He gulped hard, his heart beating in his ears. His mind began to shut down as the blood left his face. It also began to rewind, his memory sliding back to a few days before he had left on his week trip.

_The moon was high in the sky, and he was escorting Levy from Lucy's house. She and Lucy had shopped all day, and eventually, this lead to them staying at Lucy's after they had finished. However, somewhere along the way, they had roped Natsu, Grey, Juvia, Gajeel and Erza into joining them, the ensuing fight between the three men only breaking up when Erza decided to lay down the law. When the dust finally settled, they decided that since they were there and that they were hungry, that Lucy should cook for them. That had been several hours ago, and as the rowdy group settled down, Levy had decided to take her leave._

_"Wait, you can't go out so late at night, Levy-chan." Lucy cried as she gripped the smaller girl to her. "What if something happens? You bought so many books today, someone would be more likely to take advantage of you!" Erza stood quickly, knocking the table into Grey and Natsu, both who were sitting opposite to her, knocking out both. Juvia cradled Grey as she whined at the Titania for being to wild._

_"I will escort you to safety Levy-hime!" Erza declared as Lucy shook her head, the scene too much to bear. Levy pouted, her arms crossing across her chest. _

_"Come on guys, I'm not a baby. I can walk across town just fine by myself. Besides, I don't have that many books." Lucy and Erza glanced towards the entry way, where several stacks of very old and very heavy-looking books sat._

_'Not that many?' was the collective thought. However, the protesting halted as a dark chuckle sounded._

_"Gehheh heh." Placing a firm hand on the bluenette's head, Gajeel smiled at the group. "I'll walk the shrimp home." Turning, he picked up the books with little effort. _

_"Gajeel! I can do it by myself."Lecy's cries went unheard, however, and the iron mage opened the door and said his good nights to the remaing. Looking at her, he wore a smirk on his face._

_"You coming shrimp? If not I'll just dump the books." Levy's paniced cry was heard as she raced out the door. Their shouts faded, and Erza looked down at Grey, who lay knocked out on the floor. _

_"I'll take this one back to the guild. Can you handle that one?" Nodding towards the pink haired dragon slayer, Lucy smiled at one of her closest friends. _

_"Yeah, don't worry, I'll make sure he's fine." With a smile, Erza picked up Grey, and tossing him over her shoulder, bid her farewells to Lucy. Juvia followed, her cries for Erza to be nicer to Grey faded into the quiet night._

_Sighing, Lucy sat near Natsu, her body aching slightly from the strenuous day. _

_'A simple shopping trip ended up in a brawl. Ahh Fairy Tail...' Closing her eyes, she felt two arms snake their way around her shoulders, the heat from them comforting. Smiling, she leaned back towards the originator and mumbled._

_"You dragons are such pests." With quick movements, she was whisked off to bed, her dragon proving how much of a pest he really was._

_A comfortable silence fell around the two, the day taking its toll. Levy yawned, her hand moving up to cover her mouth. _

_"You know, you shouldn't stay up late reading, it'll make you have wrinkles." A smack was heard as she punched him in his arm, his smirk hidden behind the books he carried._

_"You're so mean, Gajeel." Huffing, she turned away from him. "Why are you even here? I told you I can carry those myself, I don't need your help." Her face reddened, both in anger and embarrassment as he laughed, loudly, at her._

_"Geh heh heh, you say that shrimp, but how can you be so strong, as you say, when you can't even take the smallest amount of pain?" Nodding to her ears, she blushed and glared at him._

_"It was my first time!" Blushing more at the memory, Levy recalled earlier in the day. She and Lucy had first met up with Gajeel as Levy had attempted to get her ears pierced._

_"It's alright Levy-chan, you'll be fine. It's just a little pin prick." Lucy had comforted the woman as she sat on a high stool, her nervous fidgeting making it impossible for her to sit still._

_"But, Lu~cy, what if it really hurts?" Lucy sighed at her friend's cute whining, and pointed to her own decorated ears._

_"You'll be fine, it'll only hurt for a moment." She pused as a dark shadow fell over the two of them. Looking up, they saw Gajeel looming over them, his face smirking._

_"Yeah, a moment, unless the hit a vein, or a nerve, of the miss and it pierces into your skull, or -" _

_"Kyahhh!" Levy's screamed as she dashed out of the chair. "I'm not ready, I can't!"_

_Laughter met her ears, and Levy's face took on a new shade of red. Puffing her cheeks, she turned away from the laughing man, his shoulders shaking._

_"Tell ya what, you get your ears pierced, and I'll get you anything you want." Levy stopped in the middle of the road, her eyes widening._

_"Anything?" Gajeel stopped as well, his form several steps ahead of her. Looking back, he locked his red eyes with her hazel ones._

_"Anything. Besides, piercings are a form of rebellion, and with rebellions come fighting, fighting makes you stronger. So," His eyes sneered into her's as he spoke. "The more you have, the stronger you'll become. Maybe as strong as me."_

_Gajeel felt his heart skip as she looked at him, and with pink cheeks, he turned away, embarrassment in his voice. _

_"Though, that's not likely. I have a lot of piercings." _

_Puffing out her cheeks, she raised a brow in challenge. _

_"What if I don't get my ears pierced? What if I get something ELSE pierced?" Levy watched as Gajeel's form seemed to go rigid, and slowly turning, he moved closer to her._

_His nose touched the tip of her own, his stare so intense Levy felt as if she were on fire._

_Smirking, he whispered in a husky voice._

_"Depending on what, and I may just make you regret it."_

"Levy, Levy. Why'd you get your tongue pierced?" The question snapped Gajeel back to the present, and with a gulp, he realised he had been gazing at the bluenette, who now, was staring into his eyes.

"It was a present to myself. I thought it was about time to get something," Glancing quickly at him, he felt his heart stop as she licked her lips slowly. "A little rebellious." Cheers and uproar went with the declaration, and everyone in the guild erupted into party mode, this time celebrating Levy's rebellious side.

The only one not taking part was sitting with his heart in his throat, and his head in his arms, his mind lost in its memories. The only corse of action, was to escape through the window to his left. With a quick dash, and minimal cursing, he and the sake disappeared, the only one taking note giving a sly grin as she finished eating her dessert.

The cool air drifted around the dark-haired man, his body sprawled out in the grass, the flowering trees above him gently swaying in the breeze. He smiled, the sake relaxing his muscles, the air clearing his mind. However, as he gazed up at the stars, he took note of how they twinkled like her eyes.

"Arghh." He growled at himself, at the feelings that kept bubbling up from the pit of his stomach. He had fought these feelings for a while now, sense Tenrou Island, really. However when, he had just wanted another chance to really let go against that fire bellied bastard. But now, now that he had a lot of time to think about it, had a lot of time to digest it, and a lot, A LOT of time fighting it, he had come to a conclusion; he had feelings, real, actual feelings of compassion and care, for the book-worm. Along with lust, a lot of lust went with the caring feelings, and, from being able to distance himself from everyone, he was able to finally relish the new images he had just seen.

The image of her licking her lips flashed through his mind and he groaned into his elbow as his imagination quickly took the image of her and ran with it. He smiled into his arm, just because he couldn't touch her in life, didn't mean he couldn't in his mind. In his mind, there had been no one else in that bar; just him and her. She would take a single spoonful, and with slow licks, would consume the cold treat. He would stand and move behind her, her bare back exposed . With calloused fingers, he would run them down her spine, goose bumps erupting over her soft skin. With little effort, he would slide his hands under her dress, and grasping at her soft, perky mounds, would nibble her neck as she rolls her head back, moaning.

Gajeel groaned as he felt himself harden, his pants restraining him. Chuckling towards the heavens, he figured here and now was as good a place as ever for continuing his fantasy. Sliding his semi erect member from his pants, Gajeel moaned as his hand begin to pump, his mind returning to his fantasy.

The image of her slim body pressed against the bar, her exposed back to him as he stands beside her. Her gasps as he pulls up her dress above her waist, one hand gripping her firm ass, the other groping her chest. Sliding a finger between her cheeks, he ran it along the thin fabric of her panties, a wet spot forming, her moans increasing. As he ran his fingers along her lower lips, his own lips began sucking and biting the skin on her exposed back, his teeth leaving small red marks along her skin. Her gasps of surprise mixed with gasps of very slight pain, and he felt himself almost fall at that point. Sliding a finger into her wetness, he could imagine how tight she was, griping on to his finger as it slid in and out of her.

"Ga-jeel." She would gasp out before tightening around his single finger, her walls feeling as if she was sucking him into her. Moaning, nearly to his limit, he growled as he called her name.

"Levy." Closing his red eyes as he released, he emptied himself into his hand, his body twitching slightly as he finished. Breathing heavily, he quickly cleaned himself up, and with a grunt, fell back against the cool grass, his eyes fluttering shut, his mind blank.

However, his nose picked up a familiar scent of books, ink and _her_. Opening his eyes, he looked around quickly, the wind drifting around him. Not seeing anyone, he lifted the almost empty bottle to his lips and drank slowly. He didn't smell anyone dangerous, but he knew _she _was around here somewhere. Inhaling slowly, he locked on the scent, and standing slowly he began walking towards it, sipping from his bottle occasionally. As he searched, he saw a moving shadow amongst the trees. Smirking he quickly moved towards it, his sense of smell picking up another's. It was still her's, but it was coming from behind him and in front of him now.

The smell itself seemed to double in potency then, and he was sure that as he stood there, it multiplied again. Slamming the last of his drink, he charged the closest shadow, but in a blink, it was gone. Stopping, he looked around, the forest still gain, the only movement came from the increasing wind, as it began to whip the branches above his head.

Growling, he yelled out.

"Oy! Who's there? If you're not _scared_ come on out and face me!"

Silence met his ears. Growling again, he inhaled again, slower this time. Her scent was all around him, intoxicating him and making him dizzy with lust. He charged full force towards the nearest tree the nearest scent was coming from. Smashing through the tree's trunk, he found no one on the other side, his anger starting to bubble inside him, his eyes clouded by animatistic urges.

"Get your ass out here now and FACE ME!" Smashing his fists in to the ground, his iron rods burst from the ground below him, and within seconds, decimated the trees within a five foot circumference around the man.

Gajeel was angry. He was livid. All he wanted was to drink at the guild and go home, maybe enjoy himself when he got there. But no, a simple night like that could never happen to someone in Fairy Tail. _She_ had waltzed in and flipped him completely upside down, with her tight ass and her cute figure and her lips and her tongue...

"ARGHHHH!" Slamming his fists into the dirt, he created a small crater around himself as he roared at the moon above. His nostrils flared as the scent he had hunted finally reappeared, the source moving closer to his place. Looking up, his breathing labored, he gulped as he saw the woman of his want standing above him.

"You sure are noisy." She said with a soft smile. Her short dress swayed in the breeze, her scent causing the hunger inside Gajeel to grow. The smirk that graced her lips sent butterflies into his stomach and he felt his anger subside. Stepping down towards him, she slid slightly as she moved into the small crater.

"You know," She moved towards him, sliding slightly in the loose dirt. "I thought about what you said to me before you left. About how maybe I shouldn't read late at night? You're right, you know." Standing in front of him, he stood still as she walked around him, he felt like a rabbit being circled by lion. "I do stay up very late sometimes, reading and studying, sometimes all the way till dawn. But I have a question for you," Standing behind him, Gajeel felt his heart nearly bursting in his ears. "How did you know? How did Gajeel, the Iron Dragon, who only teases and is mean to me, know that I stay up late to read?" Finlay walking around him fully, he was able to see her in the moon light, and he felt the air in his lungs vanish. "Why would he even care?"

Her hair glowed in the moon light, her eyes shone brighter than the stars above. No words could form in his brain; for he stood before the one thing he could never have, but wanted the most. So he stayed silent and still, afraid that she would disappear into the air like the pixie she was.

"I...I.." He stammered. 'Real smooth, dip shit.'

"You know," Moving closer, her scent overwhelming, her form tantalizing, Gajeel felt his restraint slowly disintegrating the closer she got. He physical jumped as she touched his arm, an electric sensation coursed through his body. "I've never seen you so jumpy. I can only think of one thing that set you off." Her body was inches from his own body, her chest rubbing just ever so slightly against him, his body reacting to the closeness.

Levy's lips pulled into a smirk, her plan was actually working for once. Running her tongue across her lips, she saw Gajeel's face turn a darker shade of red even though all the blood seemed to draining from it. Rubbing her body against him, she placed her hands on his broad chest and leaning in close, heard him whisper in a corse voice.

"If you don't leave _now_ shrimp, I wont be able to stop myself." Putting his hands on her shoulders, he pushed her away slightly, his voice low and weak. "I'm...I'm not myself now. I've had _urges_ about _you _and if you offer yourself up so freely," His eyes locked with hers, the passion and emotions he had bottled up spilling forth.

Her soft hands found his face, her thumbs running across his face. They felt so soft, Gajeel felt his eyes close, and almost purred into the touch. Feeling her hands on his skin sent shivers down his spine, and his most primal urges rammed against his common sense. It took every thing he had at that moment to not just ravage her then and there. Growling at her touch, his sensitive ears picked up her soft words.

"I know about your, _condition_," She used his own words for emphasis. " I know all about what's going on with you. Lucy told me that this is similar to what she went through with Natsu." Her words struck through the lust clouding his mind. She knew what was going on with him, she knew what she was doing the entire time.

'Smart Book worm.' He blushed as she wrapped her arms around the taller man's shoulders, her body pressed fully against him.

"I saw...I _heard_ everything. I heard you call my name."

Gajeel thought he might die, this was embarrassing! Not only is he acting _completely _foolish, but she had to go and see _that._ Gajeel silently prayed that a kind god would strike him dead at this moment.

"I just want you to know that I feel the same way."

He was sure that his heart had stopped, no blood flowed to his ears, no blood pumped to his mind. In fact, he was sure there wasn't any blood in his body at all. Pulling away from the small mage, he looked down at her now red face, her eyes darting from left to right.

"It's just... I started having dreams about... about you. So after one very, _visual _one, I went and talked with Lucy, who had similar dreams. However, after some research and detective work, we came to the conclusion that dragons will only mate with one who is already close to them, and that once they decide they begin emitting pheromones that alert other dragons in the area to claim their mate. So after we realised that, Lucy and Natsu, _fixed _their problem hoping it wouldn't affect other dragons. But after I started having dreams, we figured it was only a matter of time before you," Pausing, she went over the words she could use in her head. "Snapped. So, me and Lucy started trying to," Blushing a new shade of red, Levy looked down shyly. "Speed it up. I guess the piercing was the breaking point huh?"

Stunned silence met her ears. Looking up at Gajeel, she saw his face had gone completely blank. His eyes just gazed at the bluenette, his voice had left him and his mouth had gone dry.

She had come here knowing. She had come here because she felt the same. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close.

"Do you really want this? There is no going back, you'll be stuck with me untill the end. Anyone who attempts to take you away, or get between us, I'll obliterate them. You'll be _mine_, Levy. For forever." Pulling away, he looked in to her eyes, the barrier slowly breaking down in his mind. If she said yes, he wouldn't be able to stop himself, if she said no then this would be it. Moving her lips to just brushing his own, she whispered words only he could hear.

"You said you would give me anything. So give me yourself."


	3. Chapter 2: Snapping Point

(a/n: this chapter is all smut. From top to bottom, it's all just GaLe sex. you've been warned)

Chapter 2: snapping Point

Gajeel felt his mind explode as colors swam before his eyes, as her scent fully invaded his mind. Anything that had been important before, was now replaced fully with Levy. It was her smell, her taste, the way she gently pressed against him, everything she did sent him over the edge. Deepening the kiss, he grabbed her smaller body to him and crushed his lips against hers, over and over again. Her hands wrapped around his neck and crawled into his mass of black hair, her fingers tugging at his locks, causing him to moan slightly. As he leaned his head back, she raised herself to nip lightly at his exposed flesh. Growling in pleasure, his nostrils flared as he picked up her scent of arousal.

With little effort, he picked her up, the kiss never breaking, and began walking off from the, now damaged, wooden area. Levy moaned as she broke away, long enough to ask him where they were going.

"My house. Unless you want to continue outside..." Sliding a hot tongue across her collar bone, Levy let out a soft moan, much to Gajeel's pleasure. "Maybe we'll stay."

"N-no, Gajeel I want to be inside." She managed to squeak out as he pulled her into another hot kiss.

"Alright, but only because you're so intoxicating."

Levy grunted as she was dropped on to a soft mattress, the only light coming from moonlight shining from the sunroof above he head. Looking up she basked in the soft light, her body cooling slightly. The walk here had been quick, and Gajeel had spent the time turning her into a pile of mush. She shivered slightly, with out his body she seemed several degrees cooler. Several clunking sounds were heard as Gajeel shifted around in the darkness. After a silent moment, Levy gasped as he appeared by her side, his torso bare to the world.

"I love the look on your face when I'm hunting you." He kissed her pale neck, and she leaned her head back, opening up the access.

"Mhmm. I love the look on your face when your hunting me." Gajeel purred as he lowered his hot, wondering lips to the fabric above her nipple. She moaned as he nuzzled and then bit down lightly, earning him a gasp from the blue haired woman under him. "Gajeel..." She whined as he suckled, the fabric grew wet, her nipple erect.

With a loud moan from Levy, he quickly ripped the dress from her body, the blue fabric falling from her chest and exposing her pale chest to the man. He gazed down at her, his eyes intense, untill she shifted to cover up.

"Gajeel, don't stare. You'll make me feel embarrassed." He blinked. Embarrassed? Embarrassed? How could she feel embarrassed? Holding her arms above her head, he glared down at her.

"Why would you feel embarrassed? You're beautiful." Leaning down to capture her lips, he moved down slowly. From her lips to her neck, finally trailing kisses between her exposed breasts. Nipping her slightly, he left light red marks down her chest. "You're smart and funny. You're the most forgiving person I've ever met." Moving lower, his hands moving to knead her breasts, he reached the hem line of her ripped dress. Lifting it, he came face to face with the center of her woman hood, and with very little hesitation, he ran his tongue along the wet spot in her panties. Her gasps of pleasure mixed with surprise squeal, and Gajeel smiled as he watched her wet spot get a little larger. Doing it again and again, Levy felt herself getting close to her finish.

"Gajeel, please stop I can't take it." Throwing her head back, she moaned as she gripped the sheet. "Ohhh, Gajeel... don't do...that." She panted as the iron mage lifted her legs together and held them straight up, her wet spot visible. Sliding a single be neither her panties, Gajeel was becoming intoxicated from her scent. As he licked with his wet tongue into the folds of her slickness, she cried out, her body thrashing as she did so.

"Geh heh heh. Don't do that. You wouldn't want me to punish you now would you?" With a light tap, he spanked her creamy ass, a light red hand print appearing on the soft cheek. Cocking his eye brow, he grinned evilly as he realised she had become more aroused by the spank then he had thought. "Oh, I see. Levy-chan is a _naughty _girl." Spanking her again, he quickly slid his whole tongue into her now soaked pussy.

Levy felt like she was on fire. Colors exploded in her eye sight, and she cried out. Gajeel slid two fingers slid into her mouth, and she moaned as she sucked. She felt him growl into her depths as he pulled away.

"You're pretty good with your mouth." Shifting to above her again, he ran a finger across her bruised lips. Moaning as he did so, Levy gasped as he shifted them both on to the bed, his face nuzzling her own.

"Listen. I can't stop my urges untill I'm done. But, if you feel," He paused, his eyes closing, searching for the right word that wasn't 'terrified'. "_Nervous, _let me know. I don't want to hurt you." He said as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "I won't ever hurt you again, I promise." His voice fell to a whisper, a soft smile appearing on her lips. "I won't let anyone else hurt you either." Pulling her close, and burying his face in her hair, he breathed in her scent, drinking it in as he basked with her in the moon light. "You're strong, Levy. You forgave me before everyone, and you trusted me before everyone." Gripping her to him, he sighed, words he had practiced in his head finally taking form. "You gave me hope, that I could be a better person. That I could atone for what I've done. You took my hand in the darkness and helped me find the light." Looking down at her, he paused as he took her in. Her whole body seemed to glow, her eyes appeared filled with stars and she wore the brightest smile.

Pushing him against the head-board, she crawled on top of him. Her light body felt warm to Gajeel, and the kiss she placed on his lips made him feel like he was floating. Pulling away, she pressed her nose against his.

"Gajeel, I love you." She kissed his forehead and moved down to his cheek, then his lips. With every soft kiss, she whispered those three words into his skin. With every kiss, Gajeel felt his skin heat up, till soon all he felt was a hot trail down his bare chest, past his waist untill he felt her nibbling at his hardness. Watching her move, he felt as if he was going to burst, her mouth was hot, even through his leather pants.

"Oh god, Levy." Gripping the mattress, small holes appeared under his grip. Biting his lip, he felt his breath leave him as she tugged at his pants.

"Be a good boy, Gajeel. Lift your hips for me hmm?" She purred, and Gajeel felt his body reacting before he really had time to process what she had said. With a quick tug, his pants discarded and left to the floor and he gasped as he felt his shaft against the cool night air.

He felt proud when he heard her gasp, but that pride was quickly replaced by how much he _loved_ Levy's mouth. Smiling as he griped her blue locks, he moaned as her hot kisses ended just short of his cock.

Looking down at her, he met with her hazel eyes locking with his red. Smiling, she licked her lips and with a jolt, he remembered one very important factor that had sent him over the edge to begin with.

Eyes still locked, Levy ran her tongue along his hard shaft, the red ball sending a chill to go with the heat. As she lazily ran her tongue up and down, he thrashed about on the bed, his mind exploding in ecstasy. He had no idea where she had picked up this talent, but he was glad she did. Throwing his head back, he bucked against her mouth, his tip disappearing between her lips. Taking the hint, she began suckling on it, rolling the piercing over the sensitive tip. His own eyes rolled back, the pleasure coursing through his body almost caused him to shut down. Grabbing a handful of blue hair, he moaned as she continued her sucking.

"I will never complain about how you run your mouth. Run your mouth all the time, say anything you want, just please never lose this skill." His reward was a smile, and then the rest of his hardness disappearing into the depths of her mouth.

He cried out, at this point, a low rumble that started in his stomach and reverberated throughout his whole being. Levy had taken his whole length into her mouth and he felt as if he were going to cum.

As her head bobbed up and down, Gajeel felt he had to repay her in some way. Quickly looking to his right, he grabbed her ankle and with a quick tug, pulled her body to above him, her soaked panties above him. Pulling her hips down, he wrapped his arms around her, and with a quick rip, remove the offending item in seconds.

Levy went to yell at the iron dragon, when she stopped in her tracks, his tongue was licking her now, his hands grinding her to him. Squeezing her ass as he licked her, he inhaled deeply, his mind completely over taken by the blue haired woman above him.

"Levy, you're delicious. I could eat you all the time." With long strokes he sent wave after wave of pleasure into Levy's core, and the longer he licked, the harder and deeper she sucked, his cock dripping in saliva and precum. With every pump, Levy twisted her head, moans of pleasure coming from the man below her. suddenly, Gajeel began thrusting his hips quickly into her mouth.

"Don't move, just enjoy this." Thrusting harder and harder, Levy gulped as he began to slap her firm back side, the shock sending jolts of pleasure through her system. Riding the waves that were in tune with his thrusts and licks, Levy began to hum, and to her delight, heard him curse.

"Damn, Levy. How are you- when did- don't stop. Oh fuck." Slamming himself fully into her, he filled her mouth, and to his surprise, she began drinking him down. As he finished, he gazed at the woman above him, her skin radiating a sexiness that he knew no one else would ever see. Shifting atop him, she faced away, and with a sly grin, she gently placed him at her entrance.

"That wasn't very nice Gajeel. I didn't even get a chance to cum before you." With a quick lick, she slid him against her very wet lower lips. "I'm really wet, you know. You were so close. Another five seconds? Maybe a minute?" With every word, Levy slid him against her entrance, with every pass, he felt himself go a bit deeper.

Only one thought ran through his mind as she teased him; only one thought had made it through.

That he loved this woman and he couldn't leave even if she wanted him too.

Pulling away completely, he was finally able to see straight enough to see the _sexiest_ smile she had ever worn, but was also able to watch with amazement as she slid him all the way inside her. Grabbing on to her waist with such force, he left red finger marks, and with a loud grunt, he gasped out her name.

"Levy. Oh dear sweet god, Levy." Looking at her face, he saw her eyes contort with pain. "Levy, are you alright?" Looking back at him, she gave a small smile.

"I'm fine." Turning away, she bent forward, her body laying flat against his legs. Raising up slightly, she began to bounce on his cock slowly, her pussy walls clenching against his hardness. Gajeel tossed his head back, her slow movements nearly unbearable, the friction he was feeling caused his mind to blank again, and all he could feel was her body.

She continued her slow bounce, and as she continued sliding up and down him, the wetter she became. With every move, he thrusted a bit more, with every clench she could tell he was closer to just ravaging her. But she wanted to finish before that happened.

Increasing her speed, Gajeel moaned and bucked against her movements. Her head thrown back, her hands scratching his skin sending goosebumps of pleasure where they made contact. realising how close she was, Gajeel began thrusting less sporadically, and with more power and force; holding her hips in place, he pulled out almost all the way, his tip still in her. With slow thrusts up he rammed his whole self into her, and with great effort, would pull out almost all the way again. As he continued his movements, Levy felt as is she were on fire; with every stroke of his hardness, she was coming closer and closer to finishing. With a final thrust up, she threw her head back and gridded against him.

"Oh god, Gajeel!" She cried into the night, her body quivering around him. Gajeel's hands ran up the side of her body, his fingers cool against her heated skin. Grabbing on to her breasts, he slowly began thrusting into her again, her blue hair bouncing with every solid thrust. As he slid in and out of her with ease, he felt her tighten around him again, and with another cry, came around hiss cock again.

"Oy, Levy. You alright?" Pausing his motions he slid out of her hot hole, a small gasp exited his lungs as he did so. Levy turned to him, her eyes shining, and with a sweet smile, gave him a kiss on his hot cheek.

"I'm alright Gajeel. I promise." Smirking at this, he nodded his head.

"Good, good." Pushing her on to her knees, Levy looked back at him, her eyes wide.

"What was that fo-" The words died in her lips as Gajeel slid himself into her, his hands grabbing on to her wide waist. "Ahhh... Gajeel...ahhh ahhh." She moaned loudly as her toes curled, the bright lights behind her eyes began going off again as she felt him move one hand to where they were connected.

"Geh heh heh.. Levy-_chan, _you sure are wonton. You like it like this?" His fingers found her slit, and she felt herself almost tip as he began rubbing and pinching it. "Mmmhm. Yes that's it. Show me what you like. I already know you like it a little more rough," His free hand gave her ass a firm tap as he thrust into her. Clenching him tightly, Gajeel found himself harder than he had ever been before.

'Because of her...' Looking down, he reveled in the sight before him. Levy on her knees, her face contorted with pleasure, lust and love as he slid in and out of her wetness. Her nipples were pink and erect, and Gajeel made a note to give them special attention next. As his eyes continued down, he found himself hypnotised by the curve of her body, the way her slim figure met up with her,very firm, creamy ass. As he looked down at one of his favorite things about her, he grinned as he saw the scratch marks and hand prints forming.

Taking both hands and placing them on her hips, he pulled out fully, his tip an inch away from her opening. Hearing her whine sent shivers down his spine, and as she rolled her hips, he felt his mouth moisten; she was _so_ sexy.

"Gajeel... please," Looking back at him, her hazel eyes clouded by lust as she bit her lip softly. "Don't tease me, I'm so close..." Leaning forward, his dark hair brushing her skin, he whispered, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Your so close to _what_ book-worm?" Taking his tip and sliding it against her entrance, he saw her lower lips glisten anew as he worked her. "What do you want to do? What do you want _me_ to do?" Sliding against her with every word, he moaned as he watched her toss her head back and forth, her hips rising and attempting to capture his cock.

"Gajeel, don't tease!" A soft smack was heard as he placed his hand on her ass again.

"Oh but I like teasing you, Levy-chan. I like teasing you _a lot._" Sliding his hand down to her pussy lips, he slid a single finger into her. "I think you like it too. I think you like it when I take my time." Removing the finger again, she let out a gasp of pleasure and want. "Oh yes, I think you're more wonton then you let on. I've seen you, you know. I've _watched_ you late at night." A gasp was heard, and without missing a beat, Gajeel thrust three fingers into her pussy, a squeal from the solid script mage was quickly followed by moans of pleasure. "Mmm, that's my girl. I've seen you at night when everyone gone to bed. You wont do it all the time, but when you do, before you start, you'd always open your window, almost as if inviting trouble." His rhythmic pumping of his fingers into her pussy was starting to send Levy over again, and all she could do was take it as she was brought closer and closer to orgasm. "Trust, me, lots of trouble could have happened. Good thing I was there to keep it away." Levy could barely concentrate on his words, the pleasure she was feeling was sending her into a frenzy. As his fingers lid in and out faster and faster, Levy felt her body clench down on the three digits as she let herself go.

"Mmhm. That's right, cum for me Levy." Pumping his fingers in and out of her, her smiled as his fingers became coated in her juices. Changing his hand into a thin metal rod, he almost came himself when he heard Levy cry out as he began fucking her with it. Pumping in and out of her, Gajeel continued his confusion. "After a the first few times, I eventually managed to sit above your window, and from there I could easily peak in at you. Let me tell you, I wasn't ready for what I saw." Levy felt herself nearing the edge again and with little effort, came on Gajeel's metal rod. "You were laying in bed with your legs spread, your fingers sliding in and out of your pussy, her nipples hard. God I wanted to eat you then, your scent along was able to almost send me over my edge. But after the first shock," Removing the rod, he placed his cock against her entrance, her cum dripping from her swollen lower lips. "I was pretty turned on. Imagine my surprise as you began moaning and groaning my name. _My_ name, Levy, my name. " At that moment, he slid himself up to his hilt, and grinned against her. "After that, you finished so quickly, I was disappointed." His thrusts began a frantic, frenzied pace, and Levy bounced on his cock without protest. In truth she began to pop her hips, trying to get him in deeper. Grabbing on to her ass, Gajeel forced her hips down to the mattress, her chest still raised, and with faster thrusts, rammed into her tighter pussy.

Her breathing was in time with his thrusts, and she gasped out her words.

"You disappointed now?" She felt his lips on her shoulder, and she felt his smile on her skin.

"If I were to die now, I would die a happy man."

No more words passed between them as Gajeel felt himself lose all control. Biting down roughly, Levy cried out as his thrusts became more wild. His pussy coated fingers found their way into her mouth, and he growled as she began sucking on them. His cock stretched her as he plowed into her sweet pussy, and Levy gasped as he slapped her ass over and over again.

'Oh god... I'm going to cum so hard..' She thought as she sucked his fingers harder. With a quick pause and turn, she soon found herself laying on her side, one leg over Gajeel's shoulder. Looking at him, she saw a smirk on his face as he slammed into her. Her head fell back as he ravaged her body, his balls slapping her pussy as she clinched on to his hard cock. She gasped when she felt his lips and tongue on her nipples, and as she stretched to her limit, Levy felt herself coming around again.

"Gajeel, I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum really hard."

"Should I stop, Levy-_chan_?" His movement slowed, and panic entered Levy's mind.

"No! Don't stop! Please Gajeel, I want to cum with you, and I want it hard. Please," Looking up at him, her eyes begged. "I'm strong, I can take it."

With a roar, Gajeel slammed into her, her leg falling from his shoulder and shifting to his hips. thrusting into her, Levy couldn't tell any longer if he was moving in or out, either way all she felt was hot pleasure. His mouth found her breasts, and with every second of ecstasy she felt from his thrusts, it amplified with every love bite from his mouth. Wrapping her arms around his head and her legs around his waist, Levy tossed her head back and called out his name before she came hard against him.

"Gajeel!"

"Levy..." He grunted as he felt the familiar tingling inside him. With one last thrust, he slammed himself into her quivering body and with a low rumble, filled her with his cum.

Gajeel gave a final thrust before falling forward on to Levy, his breath hot on her neck, his body covered in sweat. Wrapping his arms around her body, he felt her shiver. With a genital kiss, Gajeel slid out of Levy, and laid on his side next to her, her own body falling forward, her face still flushed. Reaching for a blanket, he pulled it over their bodies.

Opening one hazel eye, Levy smiled at the man besides her. With a shift, she laid next to him, her chest pressed against his. Laying her head on his arm, she nuzzled closer, her small body giving off a kind of warmth that Gajeel hadn't felt in a very long time. As the solid script mage fell into a deep sleep, Gajeel leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her face.

"You're mine now shrimp. There's no escape." To his slight surprise, her arms snaked their way around his neck and she pulled him in to a deep kiss.

"Who's trying to escape?" Smirking, he continued the kiss, the moon light slowly fading into sunlight as the two lovers fell asleep in each others arms.


	4. Epilogue

Chapter 3: Epilogue

Lucy awoke to the sound of yelling coming from her kitchen. Quickly sneaking to the entry of the kitchen, she dreaded looking in. Covering one eye, she peaked around the corner.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" Opening her eyes slowly, she gasped at what she saw. Natsu and Happy, though messy, had made her breakfast.

'Sure,' She thought to herself. 'Half my kitchen may have gotten destroyed, but...' her thought ended as Natsu and Happy cried at her.

"Lucy! What are you doing up? We still have to go and get fish for your fish pancakes!" Happy's eyes began brimming with tears as the blue cat turned and ran from her. "Lucy! You're so mean!"

No words came to her as she blinked after the blue cat, her mind derailed completely. Turning to the sound of her name, she met with a bright-eyed Natsu.

"Morning Luce! I made you breakfast!" Setting two plates on the table, Natsu quickly picked up the blonde and spun her around. "I'm so glad your awake! Now let's go do stuff!" Slapping his shoulders, Lucy huffed at him.

"What do you think we're going to do? I promised Levy I'd take her out after she got back from her mission. So I'm going out to lunch with her." Seeing his face drop, she gave a soft kiss to Natsu's nose. "How bout I go out to lunch with Levy, you go train at the guild, and we'll take a mission in the afternoon." She gulped as Natsu picked her up again and tossed her on to the bed.

"Mmhm... Lucy has the best ideas ever." He cooed as he began nuzzling her exposed neck. Pushing him back, she found her lips captured by his own, and with a lot of effort, she pushed him back, his hands moving across her body.

"Na-Natsu. Stop, there's the kitchen to clean, Happy will be back soon from where ever he's gone, we still have to eat and..." She was cut off as he pressed more against her, effectively rendering any thought she had to mush in her brain. "Natsu..." She moaned as his actions began taking over, and withing seconds, Lucy and Natsu had forgotten all about the breakfast that was on the table.

The sun was already high in the sky as Gajeel opened his eyes. His body was sore in places he hadn't felt before, but it was a _good_ sore, so it was okay. Laying an arm over his face, he inhaled slowly, and to his surprise, he didn't smell the book-worm.

'The fuck?' Sitting up quickly, he looked around, the bluenette nowhere to be seen. Sniffing the air again, he followed her scent to the door. Quickly changing in to his pants and boots, Gajeel opened the door, and quickly went in search of the book-worm.

"Thanks again Lily. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't helped me out." The black Exceed smiled at Levy, his arms caring a large, heavy duffel bag.

"No problem. I'm just glad you and Gajeel, uh, worked things out." His cheeks blushed slightly as she laughed, her own arms filled with another bag and more books.

"Well, thanks for getting me back to the dorms in one piece. I'm not sure what would have happened if you hadn't shown up."

Lily smiled up at the girl, the image of her trying to sneak out of the house this morning had been a funny one. Draped in the sheet from the bed, he had spied her when she was slinking behind some trees. After confession about the night before, Levy had realised that Gajeel had in fact destroyed her clothes from the day earlier, a few pieces of fabric were all that remained.

Levy had laughed hard at that point, and with mirth, he quickly flew the bluenette back to the Fairy Dorm. After breaking into her room and changing, Levy gathered up almost half of her book collection.

"Alright, time to pack!" Casting solid script; shrink, she reduced her collection of books to a quarter of their size. "There we go!" dumping half of the books into one bag, she handed it to Lily, who was also instructed with a smaller bag filled with quills and ink. Rushing around, Levy quickly gathered a few outfits, and her bath stuff, and casting shrink again, packed everything in to the same bag.

"Alright, let's get back to Gajeel Lily!" The Exceed smiled up at her and with a nod, the two began walking back.

Gajeel stood by the side of the road, his eyes staring off in to the distance. suddenly, two figures appeared, and to his delight, Levy and Lily were walking towards him. Walking towards them, Gajeel felt his heart beat wildly in his chest as he saw what they were carrying.

Approaching him finally, Lily placed the bag he was carrying at his friend's feet.

"You're turn to carry this, Gajeel. It's really heavy though. All she packed was books." Gajeel smirked at his cat, and with little effort, his swung her bag over his shoulder, and with his free arm, pulled Levy in to a hug.

"Had me worried, shrimp. Didn't know where you ran off too." Giggling at Gajeel, she quickly kissed his cheek.

"I just ran home quick for my stuff. Can't just be naked at your house now can I?" The silence that reached her ears, prompted the bluenette to look up at Gajeel, whose face had gone blank again at the idea of Levy prancing around his house in the nude.

"I don't see anything wrong with that..." He muttered to himself.

"Gajeel!" She cried playfully as she hit him in his chest. He chuckled darkly at her and pulled her in, and with little effort, placed his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

"Now, if other people were to see you, I guess we would have to have clothes for that..." Continuing their walk, Gajeel went into deep thought for a minute, and then with a smile he pulled Levy in tight again.

"I got it, you can just borrow _my _clothes."

The silence between them was punctuated by Levy's face of disbelief. As she blankly looked at him ,the image of her in his clothes in any situation besides "just with him" seemed un-likely.

"No. Your clothes ain't cute." Pushing away, she skipped ahead of him slightly, before turning back.

"I guess I'll just have to leave this stuff at your place, since there's nothing for me there now." Sticking out her tongue, Gajeel smiled as she winked at him. "Now how bout we get home so I can drop off my things before it gets dark? You don't have a speck of food in your place."

Walking next to her, Gajeel objected, saying that iron was a great source of food. As she countered ("Well, not all of us can eat metal!") followed by his repute ("Well, start now, then you can get stronger!") The couple smiled at each other, their free hands inter twining as they walked, their laughter soaring into the sky.

'Yes,' Gajeel thought to himself. 'This was defiantly a good week.'

Two months later;

The sky was clear as Lucy and Levy walked along the cobbled streets of Magnolia. They had grown closer after Gajeel had made his claim, and the two laughed as they talked about the experience.

"Oh man, let me tell you, Natsu was so clueless on what he was supposed to do. I ended up having to show him the first time." Levy laughed as her friend licked at her rapidly melting ice cream. "But he has a good heart adn I do love the idiot. He did make me this as a token of his love, so I'm not complaining much." Taking out a red tear drop that hung from a gold chain around her neck, Levy gazed at it, her mouth wide.

"Oh my, it looks like a live flame!" Smiling, Lucy replaced it in between her breasts.

"It is. Its one of Natsu's flames that I was able to transfer into some Lacrima that I found on our last job. It keeps him close you know?" Smiling she glanced at Levy's neck, red marks running up and down her pail skin. "Those look fresh. Have a good night last night?"

Levy dropped her head on to the table, a loud "thunk" ringing up.

"I tried so hard, Lucy. I've told him a million, million times, to not leave his mark in such open places. But he just doesn't listen." Turning her head to look at her friend, she cried in desperation. "How do you get Natsu to stop?"

Lucy laughed, and pulling up her skirt slightly, Levy gasped as she saw the claw marks.

"I don't. He just puts them in a different spot." The two laughed at their predicament. Being a dragon's mate was a little tiring, and very sore, but they loved their idiots to death and as they ate their ice cream in silence, Lucy asked the solid script mage how things were going with Gajeel.

"Well, after my piercing healed fully, Gajeel brought me this home." Sticking out her tongue, Lucy blinked at the small metal heart that rested in the center of her tongue. "He made it for me!" With a happy squeal, Lucy jumped across the table to her friend and hugged her.

"Ohhh, you two are so cute together!" The two girls lost themselves in their giddiness, before they saw two shadows fall across their table. Turning to look , they were greeted by two creepy guys, their hair slicked back, their auras sending creepy shivers down the girl's spines.

"Hello, lovelies. Why don't you two babes come and join us for some lunch and wine?" One offered his arm to Lucy, the other pulled out Levy's seat for her.

"Um, thanks, but we're not interested... Lucy stammered out, a sweat drop appearing on her head.

"Yeah, you should probably leave. Thank you for the invitation though." Levy went to move her seat back, when the man behind her grabbed her wrist.

"That wasn't an invitation you can refuse, girly. You're coming with us."

"Oy oy. What do you think these guys are doing, Salamander?"

"I think their trying to take advantage of Lucy and Levy. What should we do, Rusty?" Gajeel glared at him.

"Rusty? You're going to call me 'Rusty'? You must be a bigger moron then I thought!" With a quick punch, he sent the man near Levy flying to the sky, his body disappearing as it flew into the clouds. "rust happens _after_ iron is corroded."

"Don't call me a moron because all you could come up with was 'Salamander'." Sending his own punch into the guy nearest Lucy, Natsu sent him crashing into the brick wall behind them. "I mean, you use that _all_ the time, come up with something original..."

As the two dragons glared at each other, Lucy sighed.

"Well, it was great catching up again Levy. We'll see you in a week when we get back from our mission." Hugging each other, Lucy grabbed Natsu's scarf and pulled him away from the iron dragon. "Come on you, let's get a move on. Don't want to miss the train."

"Why do we need a train?! Can't we walk?" His cries disappeared as they walked away, the iron dragon chuckling to himself. Turning on him, Levy huffed out her cheeks.

"I was looking for you earlier! Where did you go?" Patting her on the head, he laughed.

"I was fighting up at the guild! Had match stick on the ropes too." Pulling her close, he wrapped one arm around her waist. "Then, I got the urge to be by your side." Placing a kiss on her forehead, he breathed in her scent. "And here I am." Pulling her towards home, she held up a poster from the guild.

"Well, Lucy brought this for me, and I thought that maybe we could do it together?" Looking down at the paper, he sighed.

"Another book? You realise that this is the third "book request" we've done in the last three weeks?"

"I know! But, there's a reward, and you can fight bad guys, and..." Her voice trailed off as she blushed a deep red. "We would be alone in the woods for at least two weeks looking for it, and I thought that..."

Gajeel felt his face break into a wide grin. This Levy was a very naughty Levy indeed. Scooping her up, he kissed her cheek.

"Alright, for you and your stupid book." Her squeal of joy was only punctuated by her arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"Gajeel, you're the best!"

"Yeah, I kind of am."

Kissing him, she whispered in his ear.

"I'll show you how much I appreciate it if you get us home quickly." His face turned red, and with little effort, ran the rest of the way to their home.

End

a/n: woo baby. This story has been bouncing around in my head the last few days and I finally finished it. A shorty, but a goodie. Comments, critiques and concerns are welcomed. Hope you enjoyed


	5. Writer's Notes

Writer's notes

Hello! Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed this story. I worked very hard on it and I'm so glad so many people have taken time to read it.

A shout out to those who have reviewed (and to answer some questions/comments!)

Xeylah: You were the first to review, and seeing your comment brought a smile to my face. Thank you so much for the support right from the get go!

Insanity-Fun: Glad I could make the once in a while worth it. :)

piranha pk: Thank you! I'm working on new stories, so check back.

Xyami: I'd rather have a few reviews that I could reply to rather then overflow. Plus it makes the ones I get more special, so it's not so bad D

PARADISE.x: Glad you liked it!

AbaraiSuki: Thanks for the support! 'Priciate it!

SakuraIchigoDark: I was trying hard. I think it was worth the effort!

Black bunny: That was very much the point. Story did it's job then! D

Hayley: Glad you enjoyed it! I am working on an NatsuXLucy one, just putting together the final bed room romp and the epilogue and it should be done some time within the next week *crosses fingers* I'm not the first to do a "imprinting like" story, but I tried to make it my own a bit :D Thank you again!

Again, thank you everyone for the support, even if it is only the first one. Check back to read more, or re-read this.

~The Spike Knight


End file.
